Behind Closed Doors
by skiniminni
Summary: Songfic. Based on the scene in the Goblet of Fire during the Yule Ball when Dumbledore and McGonagall go off to dance with one another.


A/N: I have been gone for a very long time. I'm glad to be back. I have few song fics in the works, and then who knows. I used to be mellowyellow85, and then after that I was dressregina. It's nice to be back. I hope that you like the fic. 

The scene from the Goblet of Fire with McGonagall and Dumbledore at the yule ball inspired this fic.

I own nothing. Neither the song (Charlie Rich), nor the characters (JK Rowling).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My baby makes me proud Lord don't she make me proud She never makes a scene 

By hangin' all over me in a crowd

As the ball began, and the champions entered the great hall, I watched Minerva. She was so professional…always so professional. We had been a couple for nearly forty years, and yet whenever we are out together, she is so professional that no one would ever guess that Minerva and I are an item…a very steamy item. God she's gorgeous! As the dancing commenced, I watched as Minerva smiled and claped her hands together. For an ostensibly stern woman she is such a romantic schoolgirl at heart. Without her noticing, I inched closer to her. Then, at that proximity, I couldn't help myself. I took her hand. Her smile as I took her hand lit up the entire room, as well as my old heart. I led her with a flourish toward the dance floor, and we began to dance.

'Cause people like to talk

Lord don't they love to talk

But when they turn out the lights

I know she'll be leaving with me

A smiled at Minerva, as the third song in a row that we danced to came to a close. She smiled back at me, but her smile wasn't a true smile, and I knew it. She seemed a tad sad, so I brought us to a stop.

"Something wrong, my dear?"

"Nothing, Albus. I was just thinking that perhaps we ought to part ways."

"Ah, don't worry about that Minerva." I said, my eyes gleaming. "No one is paying any attention to us anyway. They all seem to be having a rather lovely time."

"Well, they do seem quite engrossed in their own activities…but we really musn't. We've already let our guard down too much."

"Please, one more dance." I said while my eyes danced behind my half-moon spectacles.

"Fine," Minerva conceded rolling her eyes.

Then, the music began to play. Instead of a lovely peaceful tune, like a waltz, the music was raucous, and the students began to jump up and down. Quickly creating what I believe is called a mosh pit.

Minerva and I looked at each other.

"Let's scrap the dance. I'm going to go inspect the gardens," Minerva said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, well I'm going to say goodnight to the foreign dignitaries, and then I believe I am going to call it a night," I said smiling slightly.

Minerva bid me a goodnight, and walked out of the room. I watched her go, and then went over to talk to Filius.

'Cause when we get behind closed doors

And she lets her hair hang down

And she makes me glad that I'm a man

Oh no one know

What goes on behind closed doors

When I got to my rooms, I loosened my collar, and sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for Minerva. Within moments of my sitting down, the door opened, and Minerva walked into the room smiling. I smiled back at her. How in the world did I end up with a woman like her? She's brilliant and gorgeous and sexy. She makes me feel like a man. She always has. Right from the beginning I was just a man around Minerva…not a hero or a saint, just a man.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Dumbledore," she said setting about removing her gloves. I love watching her remove her gloves. She's so graceful.

"These are my chambers, Professor McGonagall," I said as I watched her unpin her hair.

"Correction, Headmaster, these are our rooms," She said turning toward me her hair swishing behind her "Or have you forgotten that we tend to sleep together?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said standing and coming around behind her. With one hand I scooped up her hair, wrapping the other hand around her waist, and I moved my lips to her neck.

"You know something, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked tilting her head to give me better access.

"What, love?" I breathed against her ear.

"I'm glad that we decided to duck out early. Punk rock's never really been my style," She said turning around and wrapping her arms around me.

I smiled and kissed her.

My baby makes me smile

Lord don't she make me smile

She's never far away

Or too tired to say I want you

As Minerva and I lay in bed side by side, sated as could be, I watched her watching me.

"Albus, you know something? You weren't too bad for an old man."

"You weren't too bad yourself. For a shrewish school marm."

Minerva fixed me with a piercing glare.

"You know if you're no longer interested in old men, I bet that Ludo Bagman would snatch you up in a heartbeat," I teased.

"Who are you Cupid?" Minerva asked leaning forward and kissing me.

"The God of Love, that's me," I mumbled against her lips.

"Right," Minerva drawled pinning me to the bed.

She's always a lady

Just like a lady should be

But when they turn out the lights

She's still a baby to me

The next morning when I arrived at breakfast Minerva was sitting in her seat, two seats away from me, reading a book and eating her toast. I admired her for a few moments before tucking into my own meal.

As Minerva finished her meal, I excused myself from my conversation with Madame Maxim, and beckoned Minerva as she passed my chair.

"Professor McGonagall, may I have a word."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"I have a few urgent matters to discuss with you. I was wondering if perhaps you could meet me in my office in a few minutes."

Minerva arched an eyebrow at me. I peered seriously at her through my spectacles, but I knew that my eyes were sparkling.

"I have a few papers to sort through in my office, and then I'll be right up," Minerva said, her eyes flashing behind her square spectacles…never taking her eyes off of mine.

'Cause when we get behind closed doors

And she lets her hair hang down

She makes me glad that I'm a man

Oh no one knows

What goes on behind closed doors

Behind closed doors


End file.
